A New Day
This is the first episode of Wiki Apocalypse. Plot The dead are coming back to life, and by the time people realise what's going on, it's already too late... Transcript The episode starts off with Thibo, Inferno, and Poseidon at Inferno's house. They're playing a racing video game on Inferno's GameStation. Poseidon is currently in the lead. Poseidon: '''I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win! Inferno bumps Poseidon off the road and rides accross the finish line. '''Inferno: '''Yeah! I won! Woohoo! '''Poseidon: '''Hey, that's unfair! '''Inferno: '''No it isn't! I won fair and square! '''Poseidon: '''There was nothing fair abou- '''Thibo: '''Guys, stop arguing! We came here to have fun together, didn't we? '''Inferno: '''I guess you're right... '''Poseidon: '''Sorry... Inferno tries to restart the game, but the TV turns off. '''Inferno: '''Hey, what the heck...? The boys turn around and see Inferno's mom holding the remote. '''Inferno's Mother: '''Honey, that's enough games for today. '''Inferno: '''But mom, my friends are here! Come on! '''Inferno's Mother: '''I said no. Why don't you and your friends watch the news? You'll at least learn something, rather than those stupid videogames. '''Inferno: '''Mom they're not stupid! '''Inferno's Mother: '''I said: go watch the news. '''Inferno: '''Ugh, fine. Poseidon and Thibo are staring at Inferno. '''Poseidon: '''Uh, you okay dude? '''Inferno: '''Yeah, I'm fine, let's just watch the "oh so fantastic" news... Inferno changes to the news channel. '''News Reporter: '''I am Calvin Parker, reporting live from Kendale park. Today the police had to deal with a man who bit someone's shoulder right off. '''Poseidon: '''What the hell? '''News Reporter: The victim was a woman in her 30's, she was sitting on a bench near the lake when the man came up to her and bit her in the shoulder. A witness called the police, who came as soon as possible. The man was shot on sight, but it was too late for the woman. Thibo: '''What the fuck was wrong with this dude? '''Inferno: '''I have no idea. He was probably drunk or something... '''News Reporter: '''The man's body was decaying, he was covered in blood, and had a bite mark on his left arm. Police assume the man was a drug addict. '''Poseidon: '''Fucking drug addicts, man. The world would be much better without them. This is proof of that... Thibo's phone starts ringing, he picks up. '''Drake: '''Hey, Thibo? You there? '''Thibo: '''Yeah. What's up, Drake? '''Drake: '''Nothin' much, I'm at the mall, you guys wanna come over here, it's 20% off on ice cream at Sweet Scoops. '''Thibo: '''Fine, we'll be there in 20 minutes. '''Inferno: '''What did he want? '''Thibo: '''He asked if we could come over to the mall. '''Poseidon: '''Sounds fine by me. '''Inferno: '''Sure. Beats watching drug addicts eat people. The three get up from the couch, and head out. '''Inferno: '''Mom, we're heading out! '''Inferno's Mom: '''Where are you going, sweetie? '''Inferno: '''To the mall! We're gonna meet up with Drake! '''Inferno's Mom: '''All right! Be sure to lock the door, and be back at ten! '''Inferno: '''Fine, mom! The three of them walk out the door and get into Poseidon's car. The screen cuts to a bird's-eye view of the gang driving to the mall. The camera zooms in when they arrive at the parking lot. '''Poseidon: '''Alright, we're here. Everybody get out. Inferno, Thibo, and Poseidon get out of the car, and walk in through the sliding glass doors. The camera cuts to Drake sitting at a table at Sweet Scoops, he's eating a bowl of chocolate icecream. It's very crowded at the mall, it's almost as busy as a dance club party. '''Thibo: '''Hey, Drake! Drake turns around and sees Thibo, Inferno, and Poseidon coming towards him. '''Drake: '''Hey guys! What's up? The gang sits down next to him. '''Poseidon: '''Not much. '''Drake: '''Have you guys heard what happened? Some druggie just bit somebody's shoulder off. '''Inferno: '''Yeah, it's fucked up, really. A waitress comes towards the table '''Sweet Scoops Waitress: '''Hello, what flavor would you like? '''Thibo: '''I'll take chocolate. '''Inferno: '''Strawberry. '''Poseidon: '''Coconut. '''Sweet Scoops Waitress: '''Alright then, I'll be right there. The waitress walks off. '''Poseidon: So, Drake... How're you dealing with- Drake: '''Please don't talk about my parents. '''Thibo: '''Drake, he's just worried about you. '''Drake: '''I'm fine. '''Thibo: '''C'mon man, we car- '''Drake: '''I said I'm '''fine! Drake gets mad and walks off. Poseidon: '''Wait, Drake! I was just- '''Thibo: '''Let him go, he'll be back. He just needs some time. The waitress comes to the table. '''Sweet Scoops Waitress: '''Uh, bad timing? '''Inferno: '''Yep... '''Sweet Scoops Waitress: '''You know he's still gonna have to pay for that ice cream, right? '''Inferno: '''Yep... '''Sweet Scoops Waitress: '''That'll be 12,50$. Inferno gives her a 20$ bill. '''Sweet Scoops Waitress: '''Here's the change. '''Inferno: Thank you. The rest of the group takes their ice cream and goes looking for Drake. Poseidon: '''Drake?! '''Thibo: '''Drake, where are you?! The gang hears a male voice screaming. They think it's Drake, and go towards it. '''Thibo: Oh my god, was that Drake? Inferno: '''I think so, I don't know! The group gets to the source of the screaming, there's a crowd of people running in all directions. The group tries to push through. They see Drake, and go towards him, it appears he wasn't the source of the screaming. '''Thibo: '''Drake! We heard screaming! What happened? Drake is paralyzed, Inferno taps on Thibo's shoulder. '''Thibo: '''What? Thibo turns around, and Inferno points towards the source of the screaming. Thibo only now realises who was screaming. '''Thibo: '''Oh my god, another one?! Another one of those "drug addicts" is trying to bite someone's hand off. The man keeps pulling back, but fails, his hand gets ripped off, he faints from blood loss. '''Poseidon: Oh god, I think I'm gonna- Poseidon pukes all over the ground. Thibo: '''Ugh, Poseidon. Gross! '''Poseidon: '''Gross? GROSS?! That man's hand just got ripped off by some old decaying druggie, and you think I'm being gross?! '''Inferno: '''Guys! We need to get out of here, quick! The gang runs, but Drake keeps standing there. '''Thibo: '''Drake, we need to go! Drake doesn't move. Thibo slaps him. Drake gets back into reality. '''Drake: '''Ow! What the fuck?! '''Thibo: '''We need to go! NOW! Drake sees the dead man, and remembers. '''Drake: '''Oh shit! Where are we going?! '''Poseidon: '''To the car, quick! More "druggies" come from all sides of the mall. The group gets to the parking lot, Inferno sees his mother standing near the entrance. '''Inferno: '''Mom! What're you doing here?! '''Inferno's Mom: '''You forgot your coat, I came to bring it, but then I heard screaming. A "druggie" sneaks up on her. '''Inferno: '''MOM WATCH OUT! Behind you! '''Inferno's Mom: What? Inferno's mother turns around but is too late, the zombie bites her neck, and pushes her down on the ground. '''Inferno: '''MOM! NOO!!! Inferno's mom is screaming as the zombie rips out her innards and starts feasting on her body. Poseidon picks up a rock and throws it at the zombie, who falls down on the ground. '''Poseidon: '''What the fuck is going on here? The zombie gets back up and tries to attack Drake. He grabs his leg, and Drake falls on the ground. But Thibo kicks it's head in. '''Thibo: '''I'm starting to think these aren't drug addicts! '''Drake: '''You think?! Poseidon, Drake, and Thibo get in the car. Drake opens the car door. '''Drake: '''Inferno! There's no time to mourn right now, get in! Inferno gets in the car, and the group drives off. Cast Main * Thibo1102 * Inferno999 * Poseidon133 * The battle dragon trainer Minor * Inferno's Mom * Sweet Scoops Waitress * Unnamed Man Deaths * Unnamed Man * Inferno's Mom Category:Thibo1102 Category:Episodes Category:Wiki Apocalypse Category:WA Episodes